The present invention relates generally to asset management and, more particularly, to a fleet management system incorporating comprehensive driver monitoring/mentoring and asset monitoring capabilities in order to improve driver safety and reduce fuel and maintenance costs across a fleet of vehicles. Advantageously, the fleet management system is fully-configurable at all times including during installation of the system as well as during operation thereof. In addition, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring driver behavior for use by consumers or the general public such that parents may remotely mentor the driving habits of their teen children as well as allow for monitoring of geographic areas into which their children may enter. Also, the present invention provides a means for recording impulse forces experienced by a vehicle during a crash event in order to provide real-time notification to fleet management personnel as well as to provide data which may facilitate accident reconstruction and which may be used in the courtroom and by the auto insurance industry.
A recent study released by the Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration (FMCSA) indicated that driver error was ten times more likely to be the cause of truck-related accidents as compared to other factors such as poor road conditions, weather and mechanical malfunctions. Specifically, the study indicated that certain driver factors such as speeding, inattention, fatigue and unfamiliarity with roads accounted for 88 percent of all crashes involving large trucks. As a means to reduce truck-related accidents, the FMCSA study recommended that greater attention be focused on developing systems for monitoring at-risk driver behavior in commercial motor vehicle fleets in order to improve driver safety.
Losses as a result of accidents involving large truck crashes includes property damage to vehicle and structures as well as personal injury to drivers, occupants and occasionally bystanders. In addition to the financial losses and injuries resulting from truck crashes, fleet operators incur losses as a result of excess fuel and maintenance costs, as well as losses due to inefficient management of individual vehicles in the fleet as well as groups of fleet vehicles such as those located in a specific geographic area. Fleet operators may also suffer losses as a result of vehicle theft, inefficient vehicle routing as a result of unforeseen adverse road conditions along a route, and human losses such as may occur when the driver is injured while performing extravehicular duties.
Included in the prior art are several systems which attempt to address either the problem of driver error as a cause of accidents or by attempting to reduce losses due to inefficient fleet management. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0039504 assigned to Fleet Management Services, Inc., discloses a fleet management information system for identifying the location and direction of movement of each vehicle in the fleet. The Fleet Management Services application discloses that each vehicle in the fleet is in communication directly with management offices in real-time to report vehicle location and heading as well as the status of certain events in which the vehicle may be engaged.
One of the stated objects of the fleet management system disclosed in the application is to improve the availability of fleet management information to owners and operators so as to improve vehicle tracking and enhanced communication within the fleet to increase asset profitability. The application indicates that the above-mentioned objects are facilitated by providing the capability to locate vehicles in the fleet in real-time as well as improving the efficiency of wireless communication within the fleet.
Although the application assigned to Fleet Management Services, Inc., as disclosed above is understood to provide improved fleet business management by minimizing gap times in time division multiple access (TDMA) networks during data transmissions, the application is not understood to address the issue of monitoring driver behavior and/or driver performance in order to improve driver safety and asset health. Furthermore, the application disclosed above is not understood to improve other aspects of fleet operation such as improving fuel economy and reducing maintenance costs of a fleet. In this regard, the application is only understood to improve communication within the fleet and is not understood to improve the amount of information available regarding the operation of each vehicle such that analysis of similar problems may be performed in order to establish trends and ultimately correct problems over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,810 issued to Segal et al. and assigned to Qualcomm, Inc. discloses a method for determining when a vehicle has arrived and departed from a specific location. More particularly, the Segal patent discloses an apparatus having an on-board mobile communication terminal for receiving destination information wirelessly from a central facility. The apparatus incorporates velocity data from a vehicle speedometer in combination with a communication satellite system in order to provide vehicle position data to a processor.
The processor, located on-board the vehicle, uses speed and position data to determine the vehicle arrival or departure times which is wireless transmitted to the central facility. Although the device of the Segal patent is understood to improve fleet efficiency due to its autonomous transmission of arrival and departure times between a vehicle and a dispatch center, the Segal patent is not understood to address the issue of reducing aggressive driver behavior such as reducing speeding which would improve fleet safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,077 issued to Martin and assigned to Rockwell International Corporation discloses a fleet management that transmits vehicle positional data to a base station with a time annotation. The positional data further includes velocity data as well as the identity of satellites observed. In this manner, the fleet management system of the Martin reference ostensibly improves fleet management capability by improving the accuracy of GPS positional and directional information. However, the device fails to address the above-noted problems associated with improving driver behavior in fleet operations in order to reduce accident rates and lower fleet operation costs.